


Prison daddy’s

by jokerdelusions



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Hank, Bottom Peter, Bottom Scott, Charles Xavier / original female character, Daddy Kink, Daddy Logan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Charles, Possessive Erik, Prison, Sexual Assault, Spanking, Top Alex, Top Charles, Top Erik, Top Logan, Top Wade, X-men - Freeform, daddy charles, daddy erik, erik lehnsherr/original female character - Freeform, i want Charles ans erik to reck me, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerdelusions/pseuds/jokerdelusions
Summary: Cameron goes to court for a simple police ticket. She talks to the judge in privet where he tries to sexually assaults her and when she fights him and he decides that he’ll make her pay for it by sending her to an all male prison. After all no one is gonna question the judge right ?When she gets to prison she gets put in a cell with non other than Erik lehnsherr and Charles Xavier who instantly take claim on the girl as their own little baby girl .(Crappy summery but you’ll like it ? Hopefully)





	1. So fucked

The loud noise of the cells opening scared the crap out of me. I was in an all male prison for fucks sake !!  
The guard pulled me gently through the doors and to my soon to be cell  
“I know you’re scared but we’ll try to protect you don’t worry “ he said kindly  
“I-I- am I in a cell alone ?” I wish I didn’t ask that

“Ahem no Um you’ll be sharing a cell with two other inmates “ jfc they’re gonna kill me 

“Ow fuck” I groaned 

We kept walking for about 5 minutes before we entered cell block F and as soon as we entered men started whistling and throwing comments here and there

“Fuck look at those boobs!”  
“Look at those lips. Love to have those around my cock”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP INMATES” the guard escorting me yelled  
“Thank you” I mumbled  
As we reached the cell I could see two men laying on their bunk beds  
On each side of the cell there was a bunk bed  
Suggesting that this was a cell for four people .  
The Gaurd opened the door and led me inside .

“What the hell is going on?” Asked a voice from behind me. I turned around to find both men now staring at me both surprised and confused  
“ new inmate and she’s been assigned your cell. Don’t ask anymore questions “ with that the guard unlocked my handcuffs and left locking the cell behind him 

I turned around slowly. Too scared to look them so I kept looking at the floor  
I could here both of them get up and walk till they were standing in front of me.  
“Look at me sweetheart “ one of them said but I was too scared to look at him  
“Common we’re not gonna hurt you just look at me “ I looked up at the man who spoke  
He had blue eyes as blue as the ocean  
His hair was a little long  
He was fit and handsome  
I didn’t realize how long I’ve been staring until the other guy coughed “ I think you broke her Charles “ I looked at the other man and Almost gasped  
He was so handsome  
He was smiling slightly almost like a shark  
I couldn’t tell if his eyes were grey blue or green but I was mesmerized by them  
“Nope. But I think you did Erik look at the poor girl “ Charles said  
“Why don’t you sit down baby girl” I suppressed a moan as he said that but followed him to his bed where he sat me down and then sat next to me while Charles sat on the other side of me  
“ wanna tell us what brought you to a place like this sweetheart “ Charles said  
“ yeah no offense baby girl but I don’t think you can hurt a fly “ Erik’s amuses voice filled my ears next 

The sudden realization of everything dawned on me and I found myself panicking and freaking out  
I could barely breathe  
“Hey baby girl relax okay ? No ones gonna hurt you we will make sure of that. Now just calm down and tell us what happened “ Charles said as Erik rubbed my back “ okay “ I mumbled slightly  
“Good girl “ Erik praised  
“ I-I went to court. Nothing serious just some parking tickets. And while I was there the judge said he wanted to talk to me in privet and I didn’t think much of it but then he tried to have his way with me kept telling me how he’d clear up all the charges if I gave him what he wanted.” I stopped taking a breath “ I told him no and when I tried to leave he pinned me to the wall and I fought him off and ran outta there. He convinced the jury that I had more than unpaid parking tickets , that i assaulted an officer. They gave me 5 years in prison and he bribed the bus driver and blackmailed the warden to get me here “ I was in tears now  
“That fucking sick sadistic asshole “ Erik yelled  
“ what kind of sick fuck does that” he continues  
“ I mean we’re not saints but we’d never do that Jesus “ Charles said as he pulled me in for a hug  
“I-If i can ask . Why are you two in here ?” I was scared to find out but I had to  
“ Charles and I are in here for robbing a few banks and beating the shit outta some cops “ Erik seemed proud  
“ dirty cops not good cops so it doesn’t count as something bad” Charles piped in  
“ I don’t think that makes it better” I laughed  
Erik crouched down in front of me  
“ listen I have a proposal “ he said and glanced towards Charles who looked back at him as if he knew what he was gonna say. Maybe he did .  
“ we’ll protect you In here. Make sure no one hurts you or touches you . Sound good ?” Erik asked  
“We’re pretty feared around here and so are our friends “ Charles seemed to reassure me  
“ bu-but w-what do you guys want in return” I suddenly felt nervous  
“ nothing okay you don’t have to do anything” Charles said  
I looked at my hand in my lap as I started thinking  
I was severely attracted to these men... and it wouldn’t hurt to do a few favors for them right ? In return for protecting me. Fuck , who am I lying to? I want them both to fucking fuck me into oblivion.  
“ it doesn’t seem fair to me that you guys will protect me and you don’t want anything for return “ I said suddenly feeling bold “ listen , h-how about in return for protecting me... I I can help you guys out too?” I asked almost as a question  
Charles let out a breath and Erik gaped at me  
“ I wouldn’t mind!.. if anything I want to” I mumbled the last part  
Charles gripped my jaw and turned me to face him “what was that sweetie “ he said  
“I-I said I wouldn’t mind and I want to ” I whimpered  
“Well well well this is interesting “ Erik said as he sat down next to me and I gasped as his hands reached for my sides while Charles was still gripping my chin  
“ what’s your name baby” Erik asked “ Cameron I whimpered” “ well Cameron ,how about I make you a better offer ? We’ll protect you and instead of you returning the favor we will also make you feel good baby” Charles brought his lips to my neck  
The sound of my name from his lips was so fucking hot “ won’t make you do anything you don’t wanna baby girl” Erik said as he also brought his lips to my neck  
“ we have a few rules but we’ll talk about that after you agree. If you do that is “ Charles mumbled as he saucked my neck  
I moaned. I couldn’t hold it in anymore , I was squirming fuck ! I needed them  
Suddenly they both pulled away and I was whimpering “ now now darling we need an answer “ Charles said  
I whimpered more “ y-yes ill do it” I gasped as erik gripped my neck making me look at him “good.” His smiled widened and I’m not sure how it was even possible “ we have a few rules baby now you gotta follow all of them . Got it?” Charles asked and I nodded “ words darling “ he said in a serous tone “ yes” I said  
“ good girl. Now the rules are  
1- no back talking to us okay? We know what best for you in here  
2- if we aren’t here you will go straight to Logan he will protect you and we’ll tell him that  
3-if you misbehave we will punish you  
4- you will sleep on either my bed or Charles. Never alone unless it’s a punishment  
5- if anything happens you need to tell us  
6- you will call us either sir / master or my favorite daddy” he smirked when he finished  
Charles was also smirking as he rubbed my thigh “ I personally like sir” Charles said looking at Eric  
“Then it’s settled you will call Charles sir and you’ll call me daddy” fuck fuck I’m so fucking fucked I can’t holly hell they’ll be the death of me.  
“ yes daddy, yes sir “ I moaned  
“ hmmm good girl” Erik said and then started sucking my neck “god daddy please “ I cried out  
“Fuck!” I moaned as Charles also attacked my neck. They kept sucking and licking all over my neck and I was a moaning mess but after a couple of minutes they stopped “ look at our artwork Erik doesn’t it look lovely on her” Charles said as he rubbed my neck “ hmm yes it does “ I looked down and saw that they were both hard and from what I can tell fucking huge “ sir? Daddy ? Would you like me to help with that?” I shyly asked  
“ such a sweet baby girl” Charles said “ so sweet isn’t she Charles. No baby girl just rest for now. It’s a good thing you came at night so you can rest. We’ll introduce you to our friends tommrow and show you were everything is “ Erik mumbled as he pulled me into his lap “ so you mind if I get the first night with her Charles “ Erik laid ya down in his bed and pulled the covers over us “ not at all my dear friend “ Charles smirked as he got into bed “LIGHTS OUT INMATES” all the lights turned off  
Suddenly erik pulled me into his chest and turned me to the other side so I was in between him and the wall “ don’t want any inmates staring at you tomorrow. Your ours baby girl “ Erik kissed me head  
“ I’m all yours daddy “ I yawned and closed my eyes 

These two are gonna be the death of me but god I didn’t mind it one bit


	2. she's with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron meets the rest of the group and like Charles and Erik promised they will protect her

arms wrapped tightly around my waist as the blaring noise of prison alarms indicated its time to get up.  
I groaned keeping my eyes shut. I didn't feel like moving at all.  
"come on doll " Erik mumbled in my ear as he pulled me closer....so close that  
I felt his very VERY hard and large erection push against my ass  
"Daddy?" I whimpered a little 

"damn Erik putting on a show first thing in the morning" Charles chuckled as walked and  
stopped at the foot of Erik's bed "hmmm can't keep my eyes off her charles "erik groaned as he thrust his  
erection on my ass "ahh d-daddy" I was gripping onto Erik's arms as hed disappear  
"careful with the girl Erik we don't wanna break her" Charles laughed  
"shit Erik cut it out the guards are coming" Charles moved to his bed as Erik pulled away from me

"sit up baby " I moved to sit up as Erik got up and sat next to Charles  
"wha-" I was cut off by the cell door opening and the guard that escorted me yesterday walked in  
"her Cameron how are you feeling" the guard leaned towards me  
"I'm okay.." I smiled  
"they didn't hurt you right? cause if they di-" I cut him off  
"NO um no they didn't actually they're really nice to me"  
"common jack don't be a dick. you know us" Charles scoffed so his name is jack hm "I know I'm just messing with yall.  
why do you think I assigned here to this cell?" jack smirked  
"you magnificent little shit" Erik beamed  
"I knew you guys would protect her and by the way she looked at you guys when she first came in, I knew she like you guys and what you're in to" he chuckled and that was my cue to stand up and punch jack in the arm. I huffed as I walked to Charles and sat in his lap  
Charles laughed and wrapped his arm around me  
"don't worry ill cover for you guys whenever you need. but I'm here to discuss something..see  
since shes a female of coarse shell shower alone with a female guards supervision. but, you know these sick assholes here  
will still want to have their way so I talked to the warden and he agreed that you three can shower together" I could feel Erik and Charles smirking  
"BUT in different stalls and a female guard will be there or me" I could feel my body heat up  
"thanks jack." Erik said 

"no problem now get your asses to breakfast " he laughed as he left  
"time to interduce you he guys sweetie" Charles pulled me up with him gently  
Erik gripped my chin forcing me to look at him  
"listen carefully baby girl when we leave this cell you dont look at anybody unless we tell you to  
. you will walk between us and dont fall back okay ?" i nodded "words darling or ill bend you over my knee " charles said in my ear  
"yes daddy yess sir" theyre gonna make me lose my mind  
\--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was very short cuz i didn't have time. however, i wil be introducing the rest of the group next chapter so please kudos and also comment what characters you'd like other than the ones in the tag


End file.
